Patterns: Traducción
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Universo alterno de almas gemelas: Las marcas de tomoe bailando sobre su cuello marcan a Sakura como propiedad de Sasuke. Sasuke solo desearía que él también le perteneciera a ella. O que ella pudiera ser libre.


**Traducción de mi entrada para el día dos del mes Sasusaku: Patrones.**

* * *

Sakura tiene un patrón de dos comas bailando entre ellas en intervalos repetitivos alrededor de su cuello como un collar negro.

Al ver esto y conociendo la herencia de su familia, es como Sasuke se encuentra absolutamente seguro de que Sakura es su alma gemela.

La forma en que el tatuaje oprime su delgado cuello, y la marca como irrevocablemente tomada es como él sabe que su amor siempre será inquebrantable.

Algunas personas tienen tatuajes de almas gemelas, pero su unión es débil, solo una marca para demostrar que no se encuentran solos en el mundo. Pero la marca de unión en el cuello de Sakura es un testimonio de la fuerza de su amor.

La imagen del tatuaje hace que Sasuke se sienta enfermo. Él no sabe si la marca es una representación de su propia personalidad posesiva o solo una forma del universo para pagarle por todo lo que le ha sido arrebatado. De todas formas, él sabe, que la marca es una forma de penitencia para Sakura, como grilletes aprisionándola.

Es imposible que esto sea amor.

Su propia marca parece un chiste al lado de la de ella. Solo una pequeña flor de Sakura descansando en la palma de su mano. Como representando su dominio sobre ella.

—Esta flor quiere decir que siempre tendrás un hogar al alcance de tu mano. —Explica Sakura, trazando las líneas de los pétalos de flor tatuados en su palma— Es tu elección si quieres aceptar esta nueva oportunidad para amar. Siempre será tu elección.

Ella suena sabia más allá de sus años. Inteligente de una forma en que él jamás podrá comprender, incluso siendo un prodigio.

Esta es su cosa favorita sobre ella; la forma en que a veces lo hace sentir hasta estúpido, la forma en que utiliza matemáticas prácticas en batalla para lanzar una kunai fatal al enemigo, la forma en que a veces se pierde en sus propios pensamientos olvidándolo incluso a él.

—¿Y qué quiere decir tu marca? —pregunta él, sus dedos trazando el aire sobre el patrón alrededor de su cuello. Aun indispuesto al tocar las marcas de sus cadenas.

—Quiere decir que soy tuya —Proclama ella aun segada por su amor infantil. Sin comprender el significado detrás de sus palabras. Viendo la esclavitud de su corazón todavía con lentes pintados color de rosa.

Ella aprenderá a apreciar su propia independencia algún día, crecerá como la fuerte Kunoichi en la que él sabe ella tiene el potencial de convertirse.

Ella se amará a sí misma tanto como él la ama.

Incluso si él aún no sabe amarla como la chica, o la mujer en la que se convertirá.

Tal vez ella incluso aprenderá a odiarlo.

Él no piensa ni ve a otras mujeres cuando eventualmente la abandona. Es incapaz de sentir amor o lujuria por cualquier otra persona. Él siempre pensó que su unión era unilateral, porque su marca era demasiado pequeña, casi insignificante comparada con la de ella.

Pero él sabe ahora que es incapaz de amar a otras mujeres como la amaba cuando aún eran niños jugando a ser adultos y máquinas de matar.

Cuando Sasuke vuelve a ella, lo hace sosteniendo su mano con su propia palma tatuada. Abriendo las puertas de su hogar con sus propias manos, con sus propias decisiones.

Ella le paga mostrando su cuello al mundo. El mismo cuello que él alguna vez apretó en furia ciega. Ella le permite a Sasuke besar su nuca, lo deja descansar la flor de cerezo tatuada en su palma sobre las comas marcadas en su cuello.

Permite que presione su rostro contra el secreto oculto entre sus hombros y su barbilla al despertar en su cama, jadeando y llorando por las pesadillas de las que no puede escapar.

Él aprende a amar las cadenas que lo unen a Sakura, aprende a apreciar la representación de su alma tatuada sobre la de ella.

Aprende a amarse tanto como ella lo ama.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic**


End file.
